Forgotten Past and a Painful Future
by Diavo
Summary: A big part of the story of Allens past has been hidden. Suddenly his brother appears and allen must pay for another sin. but wil his brother ever forgive him? AllenXRoad LaviXLenalee KandaXAlma One sided OcXRoad
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This story starts after the end of chapter 195 in the manga. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own -man and if I did I wouldn't write this fanfic, because it would be a part of the story, and Allen and Road would be dating already.**

He was walking around the arc trying to find out where all this noise was coming from. His hands tightened, clutching his head to numb the pain. The screams he herd became louder and louder, threatening to destroy his brain. He fell to his knees and fainted unable to keep himself awake any longer.

"Toss aside the order, Allen Walker. If you do, I'll put an end to this horrid killing spree." The Earl said. And he didn't even bother considering it. "I will never join up with you. You monster!" He yelled back. How could that fat man with his stupid smile, and pointy ears think he would join up with him, or even make a deal with him? Last time… last time he had lost too much. He would never do it again.

"exactly what did happen when you made a deal with the earl last time Walker?" Waisuri asked.

'so he really does read people's minds.' Tiky thought. But then he realized exactly what had been said. Allen had made a deal with the earl? But wasn't that just when Allen made his dad an akuma? But it had to be more to it than that to make Waisuri ask. What had happened?

He stood up and walked towards the ark gate. Something had to numb this pain. Anything would do. He… he just… he needed to. He fell out of the gate and appeared behind his family. So they were the ones who had made the noise. He used his ashen gray hands to push him up, and looked around with his golden eyes. Everywhere he saw it was destruction. But he was used to that. It was a part of being a Noah. He saw something that looked like a level 2. It was holding someone he thought he knew. He remembered that white hair, and that scar on the left side of the persons face. There were also something about that black arm on his left side that he thought should be red.

Then he remembered. How could he forget that person? How could he forget the one who had sold him without hesitation? "Hello brother." He said. His voice was calm yet terrifying. Ice cold, but burning with hate. The white haired boy looked at the one who spoke to him. "Diavo?" How could he forget allen?

**A/N: well that was the first chapter. I know it is short but it is a teaser. I'm not sure when the next one is up. But plz review. If you do you get a hug from Kanda and Lenalee.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: this chapter is going to be one flashback, well really many but it is just going to be flashback, so now you will get to know 'me'.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own –man but I do own the name Diavo (others have stolen it *cries*) and his character.**

Allen POV

His parents had sent a letter to him. They had asked him to come to their home. He was so happy. They wanted him to come home. They wanted him to be with them. They wanted… he was outside the door. He knocked on it. It was snowing. He used to hate the winter. It was harder to survive in the cold. The door opened, and he stretched out his arms towards his father, reaching out to hug him. All his father did was put a blanket in his open arms. Then he shut the door in his face. He looked at the blanket and discovered a head. It was a baby. It had to be his sibling. Was it a boy or a girl he wondered? He checked. It was a boy. It was his brother. He had a brother.

"Hey, what is your name?" he asked his little brother. "di-a-vo" his brother said.

"Diavo? That is a nice name. I am Allen. Your older brother. And don't worry. I will always be there for you." Allen said. He didn't care how he looked. He was the only family he had who seemed to love him. He didn't even find it weird that his little brother had golden eyes, gray skin and cross like scars on his forehead. He had a mangled arm, so he shouldn't judge anyway. He didn't understand that his brother were even stranger than he was. But how were a five year old supposed to know that about his one year old brother?

XXX

Diavo POV

He loved his brother over everyone else in the world. Why shouldn't he? His brother tucked him in at night when they were going to sleep. He worked so hard to keep them both fed. Whenever he had a nightmare he would be comforted by his brother. He was so caring and nice. Always staying by his side. Sometimes he suggested that he could help out with the work, but his brother would always say no, that he should take care of himself while he worked with Mana. Mana was kind to him too but not as kind as brother. He loved his brother who had promised him to always stay by him.

Mana had died. It didn't bother him because his adoptive father had died. It bothered him because Allen was so sad. He didn't like that his brother was sad. He was supposed to be happy, not being down in a time like this. He should laugh and say life would be happy for them, and that they would always be together like he used to. But he had gone cold on him after Mana died. He would only sit in front of his tombstone and cry.

A few days after Mana had died someone appeared while his brother cried. He was fat with a huge smile, and wore a top hat. He had pointed ears and glasses, holding a pink umbrella with a jack-o-lantern on top. And he spoke to Allen. "…his sole from the hated god…" then he laid his eyes on me and I felt a twinge of familiarity. But it had to be my imagination. I had never seen him before.

But then he started speaking again and I couldn't believe his words. "… It has a price. A soul for a soul so to speak. But not yours of course that would make this deal pointless. The price is your brother." I almost laughed. He obviously didn't know Allen. He would say no and take me away from the madman. But he didn't. He didn't even look at me as he agreed to the deal. "Allen? Allen?! Don't let him take me Allen! He will hurt me. And you promised you would always stay with me. You promised!" I ran to him, and held onto him. I wouldn't go. I refused. I would stay by my brother and the man could just go and die. But Allen pushed me away, towards the man. And the man grabbed me by the arm. Then what looked like a Skeleton apeard and Allen yelled out Mana's name. And Mana hit Allen in the face while cursing him. His hair turned instantly white, and a scar appeared with an upside down pentacle. I saw while he destroyed Mana with his left arm, now huge and made of metal. And then the man took me and he made us disappear through a black glowing object. That was the last time I thought I would see Allen.

XXX

I woke up one night. I had the same nightmare I had had for so long. It was of when Allen sold me to get Mana back to life. I started crying. When my tears stopped I tried to fall back to sleep, but I couldn't. And then I remembered. My teddy bear was missing. I left my room to go find it. It was with a pretty girl. She had spiky blue hair and where sound asleep, with MY TEDDY BEAR. It is wrong to call it a bear thought. It is really a dragon. I ran to the bed and snatched it back waking her up. She had the same gray skin and golden eyes as me. She also had the stigmata on her forehead. She looked at me, making me blush. But then I remembered the reason I came here.

"You stole my dragon." I snapped at her. "I need it to sleep, and also after I have a nightmare. It is mine. My brother…" my voice broke when I mentioned him. "… my brother, he made it for me." I said while tightening my grip at the dragon, afraid she would take it from me. But she didn't. Her eyes filled with worry. "You had a nightmare? You poor thing. But you don't have to be afraid any longer, sister Road is here for you." She said. She acted exactly the same way Allen did. I was happy being comforted by her. "Why are you being so nice to me?" I asked her. She just smiled and answered. "Because we are a family, brother." I fell asleep in her arms and she carried me back to my room. She tucked me in before leaving, removing the lights. "sleep well Diavo."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I only own the character 'Diavo'.**

"Diavo? Is it really you? I thought you were dead."

"That is what you left me for. And I haven't forgotten the way you sold me out. Threw me away like garbage."

While they were facing each other one could see how much they looked like each other. They had the same build, same hair (except color, Diavo had black) same face, minus the scar and the stigmata. They could pass for twins. But a detail they all noticed, especially Kanda, was that Diavo was an inch taller than Allen.

"You! Drop him." He said pointing at the third he thought was a level 2. It did, although slightly reluctant. Allen fell to the ground and one could see him bleeding from where he hit. Slowly he stood up looking directly at his younger brother. "I am sorry Diavo. What I did was stupid. But wont you please come home with me?" he said with his smile that had made everyone in the order (**Kanda: HEY!), **except Kanda, like him.

"How can you be there, acting as nothing ever happened?" at that moment Diavo ran towards Allen after stealing Relo. "Diavo-tama don't take me Relo." But he didn't consider those words. All he did was turn Relo into the earl's sword, cutting after Allen. Allen blocked it with his edge-end. "I'll kill you ALLEN!" he was thrown back by Allen, but his feet seemed to hit the air, and he jumped back at him. Allen reacting in a split second dragged out the exorcising sword and blocked his brothers' incoming attack.

\m/.\m/

Suddenly he realized what his brother had done. He had stepped on the air like Tiky. But how? He didn't have much time to think about it as broken bones, with sharp ends, appeared all around him hanging in the air for a second before lunching at him, making him use his cape to deflect them. "Allen!" Road shouted worried.

Those bones, they were like Road's candles, but it wasn't her that had made them. He threw Diavo back.

\m/.\m/

"Che, I need more power. This blade is too weak." He said looking at the earl's sword that slowly started morphing. He kept Allen busy flicking more bones at him, keeping him distracted until his sword was ready. It took longer than usual, but he got it none the less. The sword he now held had a skeleton arm for a handle, a skull with glowing red eyes where it went over to a thick black blade that looked like darkness had a shape. Suddenly he started laughing manically and was joined by the skull. "_So who are we going to kill this time boss?_" the skull said. "The one that sold me." "_Oh that one. This should be fun._" He held the sword, leveled at Allen. He had his index finger in the middle of the two bones on the skeletal arm and the skeleton arm did the same. He didn't even flinch as the finger went straight through his flesh and he started to bleed. His black blood fell to the ground. The soli became hard, and the plants withered and died.

He slashed after Allen, but he dogged, jumping into the air. "Clown belt" Allen shouted and white straps flew from his arm, binding Diavo so he became unable to move. "Brother, please listen. I couldn't believe what I did when I realized it. I had lost my only living family." "Shut your trap!" Diavo snarled, blood flowing down his cheek. He broke the bonds holding him, kicking Allen hard and sending him flying. He watched as Allen caught up blood. He sat down on the ground, closing his eyes as a smirk appeared on his face. Blood rushed out of his mouth, at the same time Allen started screaming.

-Kanda-

I froze when I heard the moyashi scream. I turned my head in his direction. He screamed out in pain, but nothing was being done to him. The Noah wasn't even touching him. Was that his ability? As I looked at the Noah I saw the blood coming from his mouth. But he smiled at the same time as he obviously was in pain. I looked to the other Noah and it seemed as what was happening was making them nauseous, as if they knew that pain. I reacted too late, letting my guard down, as I got kicked flying towards the moyashi. Alma came flying towards me, but stopped as he saw the same as me. The moyashi's skin became slowly gray, scars appearing across his forehead. He was becoming a Noah. "It is happening. The 14'Th is awakening thanks to the 15'Th 3." I turned my head towards the fatso. 15'Th? But that meant… I was shocked as I realized what was happening. There seemed as if there was no way we could win this war now. I tightened my grip at Mugen, as I ran over to kill the Noah bastard who was killing Allen.

-Road-

I got nervous as the exorcist ran towards Allen and Nii-san. His steps kicked up dust blocking my view. I froze as I heard the sound of someone get stabbed, and when the dust settled three people lay on the ground.

**Cliffhanger. I know, I know I am evil. Leaving a cliffhanger at the third chapter. But I have only gotten 3 reviews, what is up with that? I know I haven't updated in a while, but that is because of school. But what did Kanda realize? You will have to read next chapter to find out. But please review. If I don't get more reviews I won't post next chapter. Also, if you have any idea for OC's, innocence or Noah don't be afraid to write them in a review. Just tell about their personality, looks, age and powers, + witch side they are on. I will look through them. Diavo out.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I finally got back to writing this. Bow down on your knees and worship me, Diavo-ô.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own D. Gray-Man. If I did I wouldn't write this disclaimer. Duh!**

-Road-

I couldn't believe what my eyes told me. It was impossible. Diavo couldn't have been defeated. He couldn't. _No, Diavo couldn't be defeated, but Avali obviously could. _I kicked myself mentally for forgetting. How could I forget something so important?

-Flash back, third person POV-

_A few days after that Diavo and Road had met for the first time, he was introduced to the rest of the family. He had thought they were scary at first and hid behind Road's back. The way the others had looked at him had made him uncertain. They looked at him as if he was a piece of meat. Suddenly someone spoke to him, making him flinch before he caught the question. "Do you like sweets?" it had been the bulky one that had spoken to him. He thought before he answered, not wanting to get it wrong. "Y-Yes?" he said nervously. The bulky man smiled at him, before throwing a lollipop to him. He caught it and looked it over, as to see if it was poisoned. Eventually he took the rapper of and licked it, feeling the sugary taste and loving it. The bulky man nodded approvingly before taking out another sweet for himself._

…

_He had bonded with the others shortly after, hiding his glee when he heard that Tiky played poker and was constantly with one of the other Noah after that. He hadn't thought of it to begin with, but he started to feel angry every time someone called him Diavo. It took a while before he realized why that was. It had been what Allen had called him. He had also started to feel as if that name wasn't his. He had gone through his memory, time and time again before he remembered. He remembered everything, at least he thought so. It is hard to know when you don't know how much you remember. His name was Avali, not Diavo. He had been born over 35 years ago. He also remembered…_

…

_Later he told Road his real name. He also asked her not to tell anyone else. She had agreed, although slightly reluctant and didn't tell anyone but asked him why. "You will know when. At the time you will realize why and until then there is no need for me to tell you." He had answered, but never mentioned it again after that._

…

_Later the Earl told Avali and Road that they would start training. He would have to master his powers, but before that they would need to learn what his powers were. They had started training right away. After a couple of days he snapped throwing a fit. "But I know you can do it brother, all Noah can do it." Road had told him when she had seen how angry he was. "Maybe that is it. Maybe I am not a Noah. I never claimed to be one. It was you that told me that I was." He had yelled back angry and frustrated, at the same time Tiky came in and heard everything they were talking about. "Maybe I am not even supposed to be here. For all I know this might be all a lie!" he continued catching Tiky's interest. "Maybe you are right kid. It sure would explain why your brother threw you away…"_

_That was something he understood to late that he shouldn't have said. Avali ran at him catching him of guard, and hitting him with enough force to send him flying. Tiky faded through the wall not to get hurt, shocked at the kids strength. He walked back but thought he was seeing things. The kid was sitting on the ground, legs crossed and eyes closed. Suddenly he felt pain rushing through his body. He gripped his head to numb the pain, but it just kept coming. Suddenly it stopped and looked at the kid. He was lying flat on the ground, in a pool of blood. It seemed like the kid had figured out his powers. But what they were was still a mystery._

…

_Avali and Tiky was playing poker. They had figured out what his powers were. He could synchronize with the other Noah's memories. They would both feel pain, according to the amount he synchronized. He had synchronized with Tiky up to 89%. Tiky had felt the most pain, but Avali had felt 10% of the pain Tiky had felt. They had later realized that he could synchronize multiple times, and after he had synchronized he could use the others powers according to how high the synchronization was. But he had his limits. If he used his powers too much he would be out for a couple of days, but he rarely did, and when that happened it was barely too much so they didn't know what would happen if he went full out. But the focus they had on now were the game of poker. Ha had talked loudly that he had lost to some exorcist in poker. Avali had innocently asked him what poker was, and he had thought him and they had started playing. Afterwards he had realized he was being hassled. The kid was a pro, more so than the exorcist. He had only cheated his own cards, but this kid was completely different material. He had changed Tiky's cards when he blinked and swapped them with his own to get the better hand. No matter what he would always loose. He would have to learn how the kid could cheat so perfectly._

-Flash-Back end-

The Noah couldn't look away. In front of them their youngest family member were laying sprawled on the ground. The exorcising sword was sticking out from his body, and from where it had cut the gray skin slowly reverted to a white color. It quickly went down his legs but slowly up towards his head. As it went it turned his hair and eyes a blood-red color. The last place on his body that still showed he was a Noah was the stigmata. As the innocence tried to remove the stigmata green and read sparks erupted catching all of the ones watching off guard. The sparks lasted for a long time, but as they were there a scar appeared on the left side of Avali's face. It started at the stigmata above his eye, and went down his face going over the eye and down to his chin as an opposite of the scar of his brother. Slowly his skin turned gray again but the scar and the new color of his hair and eyes remained.

Suddenly the exorcising sword was shot out of the body, the sword in his hand fell out of his grip and turned back to Lero and his eyes focused looking up at the sky. He slowly got up, staggering a little before he summoned more bones all hovering and pointing at Allen. He launched the bones at his brother smiling at the thought of killing- *Du-Dunk* he fell to his knees unable to keep himself standing clutching his head. *Du-Dunk* he fell onto his back trying to hold back the scream. *Du-Dunk* he was helpless as his arms and legs started twisting and turning, the bones loudly breaking taking shapes that hurt to look at. As his body convulsed his head went to the side, his eyes fixing at the other Noah, tears running down his eyes as he said faintly, his voice strained, "Help." Then he started screaming. The scream ripped through the silence, filled with pain and suffering, making every one who heard it feel guilt for the suffering boy. They could see that the bones broke more rapidly and were sticking out of the skin.

Road was the first one who reacted and ran over to her brother. *Du-Dunk* she felt a throbbing pain as she closed in on him. *Du-Dunk* she fell to her knees and realized what she felt was Avali's pain. She started crying at the fact that her brother was hurting so badly. Suddenly his scream stopped, making it take a while before they realized what happened. Road got back on her feet and started walking over to Avali, but was thrown back by an unknown force as she got closer to him. She looked at him and saw the air wiping around him sending anyone who got close to him flying back. His body had miraculously healed and he stood up, but new stigmata were forming on his body. There became one on each hand, feet and one on his side.

The Noah present understood then that Avali had exceeded his limit by far. And also that the timing was terrible. Last time he had done so was yesterday, and when he did he would be out for days so that he would heal. There wasn't even supposed to wake him before the healing was done, and when they had left he was still bleeding.

As he stood up his whole demeanor had changed. His voice was dark and hallow as he spoke. "I am The Fifteenth Noah containing the memory of Pride, the one destined to destroy this world, the strongest of the Noah clan, the successor of the Millennium-Earl and the first of the new generation of Noah. I am Apocalypse!"

**A/N: I was going to make it longer but just couldn't do it. So I ended the chapter here. Anyways, now you see why I asked you if you wanted to come with Noah-OCs. So anyway here it is. And just so you know I will not be able to make long chapters. That is all for now. Also I suggest that you read a story named Doubt and Trust. The authors are ****Rayany Amor and myself. Well that is all I think. The next chapter will be up in at least a thousand years. In other words: I have no bloody idea. Apocalypse/Diavo/Avali out.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: look at the URL of this page. Now look here. Look at the URL again. Now look here. Note the name ****Fanfiction. ****Me no own.**

"_I am Apocalypse!" _The words hung in the air. It was funny in a twisted way. The fact that any-one would call themselves Apocalypse was farfetched, but the way he said it made it clear that he was dead serious. So that meant that this war just became even more complicated.

-Apocalypse-

I walked towards the limp body in front of me. That annoying insect needed to be squashed. Its existence was meaningless. It shouldn't even have the nerve to show itself in front of me. It would have to pay. _Stop!_ What was that annoying sound? No one had spoken so what? _Stop now! _Oh, how I wanted to destroy the one with that annoying childish voice. _Don't hurt brother! _Who dared to question me? I am APOCALYPSE! _Don't you dare hurt brother! And give me back my body! _No, it was impossible! I had destroyed every trace of him that day. _I won't let you hurt him! I-I'll kill you if I have to! _It was HIM! But how?! I would have to kill that insect in front of me before… No, not yet! That was not going to happen now! I am going to stop it!

-Allen-

I slowly got up to my feet, only to see my brother frozen mid-stance. It looked like he was having an argument with himself. He clutched his head and started screaming again. But this time it was words and not just that endless scream from last time. "No! I am in control. Not you! Me!" My brother continued saying that over and over and I couldn't understand why. I took a hold of crown-clown again, and de-activated it, turning the exorcising sword back into my arm. Whatever was happening I couldn't do anything about it. I could only stare as his body changed. His skin became completely black and turned into scales. The nails on his hands and legs grew into claws. His head grew bigger and longer. His teeth grew sharper and lengthened. His pupils became slits. Two demonic wings burst out from his back as he grew a tail. He was turning into a dragon.

-Apocalypse-

I knew that he couldn't take control over my body now. He couldn't take control when I take my true form. I felt my strength increase as I released my powers. My abilities cannot be matched. As my body had fully transformed I kicked up from the ground, using my wings to soar in the air. This is my domain. The world is mine. Everything belongs to me. And I can do whatever I want with it. These pesky insects known as humans are nothing compared to me. The exorcists are even less so. They think they follow the will of God. They are wrong. I am God. And it is time this world ends.

-Lenalee, the other side of the planet-

I could feel the air shake. Something was happening, but what I didn't know. It had to be something done by the Noah. I turned my gaze towards them, but they were as shocked as me. They didn't know what was happening either. The akuma were shaking in fear. I thought I heard a sound, and as I concentrated on it, it became stronger. It was a roar. The earth was shaking because of it. I could see as realization and fear appeared on their faces. Whatever it was it was even scaring the Noah. So either it was a new general of incredible power appearing, or something that was a threat to all of us. I really hope it wasn't the last one. The Noah spoke again after remaining silent since they told us that Allen was turning into a Noah. "The 15'Th, he… he has truly awoken." 15'Th? What were they talking about? I froze as realization dawned. That witch had made the air shake, that roar… it was made by the 15'Th. But if he was even scaring the Noah, how could we ever win this war?

-Apocalypse-

I dived down, attacking that person that I hated the most. He jumped out of the way but I flicked my finger, and as I barely touched him he was sent crashing into a wall. My power was unquestionable. He couldn't even fight back against me. I watched as he activated that hated innocence. I would have to make sure to destroy it by my own hands. He would have to die, and I would be the one to… I looked down and saw a sword sticking out of my arm. It was that girl from earlier, the one that had been fighting that level 4. I turned around, looking at her face, no his face. He showed disgust. How does he dare to attack me?! He wasn't even worthy of breathing the same air as me. I readied my arm and punched, but my arm was blocked by the level 4. I would have to make sure to destroy it later. How does he dare even touch me?! He was just another disgusting akuma, nothing more. The exorcist that had attacked me showed shock on his face. He obviously didn't know that the level 4 would protect him. I used this to my advantage. I twisted my arm, making him loose grip on his sword, drew it out of my arm, took a hold of the handle and plunged the sword into the level 4. It fell to the ground, the exorcist was petrified with shock. With all of his fighting experience one would think he would manage better than this. I hit him in the stomach, breaking his ribs and severely damaging his internal organs. That nerve of his, thinking that he even stood a chance against me. I walked over to his limp body, lifting my foot to rest on his head. I lifted my foot to crush the head of this man.

-Allen-

I watched with shock as my brother so easily defeated Kanda. No, I couldn't let him kill Kanda. I charged at him again, hoping to stop him of possible. I swung my sword down at his head, hoping to at least knock him unconscious.

-Apocalypse-

I lacily lifted my head, stopping the sword with my teeth. The shock on the insects face was exhilarating. Did he really think I would fall for that again? How foolish. The last time I hadn't noticed only because I was focused on him. I ripped the sword out of his hand, and bitt down on the sword, cracks appearing as cobwebs. The innocence was nothing compared to me. Why did I create it again? I couldn't remember. But for whatever reason, it was unimportant now. I shall kill this miserable little- _**NO! **_That annoying little bastard. How could he even- _**STOP NOW! I WILL NOT LET YOU HURT MY BROTHER! **_

-Allen-

I was shocked as my brother froze again. "Diavo" I said, hoping to get through to him. **(AN: the only one that is speaking in the next dialog is Apocalypse. The dialog will be separated by obvious reasons. You will understand as you read it, just put this here as to not make you too confused.) **"That is not my name! How dare you call me that?" "You are wrong it is our name." "No it is not! It was never our name!" "It is our name. It might not be the one given to us by our parents, but it was given to us by him." "He didn't even make it himself! He used the first 'words' we spoke as he asked us and made that into something that wasn't ours!" "It became ours when he gave it to us!" "**No! That is not our name! That isn't us!" **"But it is. The other name was removed so long ago." "**BUT THAT IS STILL OUR NAME!**" "Why do you cling to it? We don't need it." "**I REFUSE TO REMOVE IT! IT HAS ALWAYS BEEN OURS! IT HAS ALWAYS BEEN US! WE HAVE ALWAYS BEEN ****AVALI!**" **(AN: the 'one sided' dialog has ended. Just so you know.)**

**-**Road-

I was shocked as my brother spoke to himself. He had yelled his name out and everyone had heard. He had been so specific when he had said not to call him by his name, at least not until a certain time. Was this it? Or was it some other time he had meant for me to call him that? Should I already have, or was the time still coming? I didn't know.

-Allen-

I was shocked to say the least. My brother had argued with himself. He had claimed that Diavo wasn't his name, but then he had said that it was. And what did he mean by that his name was removed? And also that his name was Avali. What was he meaning by the fact that that had always been his name?

-Apocalypse/Avali/Diavo-

How dare he claim that our name is 'Diavo'! Our name is Avali! _No it is not. _Shut up! That little piece of shit. He wasn't even supposed to be alive. He was not going to… wh-what is happening? I-I'm losing my grip on reality. WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!

-Third person-

Avali fainted, falling backwards lying on his back. His body was changing back into that of a human. The scales turned back into his regular skin, his wings and tail went back into his body, his pupils turned back into a round shape, his teeth changed back to their normal form, his head changed back into that of a humans. He was human again. Noah, but still human. Only he wasn't the same human he was earlier. He was younger. Earlier his body had somehow been that of a fifteen year old. Only slightly younger than Allen, even thought he was four years younger. But now his body was that of a six year old. The very same age as when Mana had been made into an akuma. His body was the exact same age to be precise. He slowly opened his eyes, lifted himself up and looked around, his face like a big question mark. He didn't seem to be startled by the fact that his body had become younger.

-Allen-

I couldn't believe my eyes. My brother had become the age of that day. The last time I saw him. The day I had pushed him away towards the Earl. I froze as his gaze landed on me. "Allen!" his voice was the same as back then. That same voice of a child not knowing the hardship of the world. That same voice of a child only with love in his heart. It is needless to say that I was startled as he ran towards me and **HUGGED ME**. "Allen, where are we? And why do you have white hair?" To those words I returned the hug. I held him tightly, not wanting to ever let go. Somehow he had forgotten everything that had happened. Everything that had happened since that day was gone. I had my brother back.

**AN: well that was another chapter done. But if you are getting confused with the name of my OC, I have done my job. Same if you don't understand what is going on. But just one thing I thought of. In the first chapter Tiky is confused by Wisely asking Allen what had happened last time he and the Earl had made a deal. They had been told that Diavo/Avali/Apocalypse had been abandoned by his brother because he was a Noah. They had never been told who his brother was or the actual happenings of the night. The only one who knew was the Earl, Allen and my main OC. The reason this chapter was done so fast was because there is a problem with my wireless internet so my laptop can't get on the internet. Which means that I can't read fan fictions on it. So instead I write. Il get this on a USB-stick and upload it with my stationary. So now, until I get proper wireless back you can expect more frequent uploads. Me out. But who am I?**

**Ps: Longest chapter yet.**


	6. Chapter 6

-Diavo? Third person POV-

He was sitting in a cell. The crows' seals covered every inch of the walls. The door was made out of reinforced steel. There was no light shining in the room to show the sadistic smile on the teens face. What had happened could have ruined everything, but he had used it to his advantage. He could remember perfectly how it had felt to hold the dagger in hands far too small. Being so close and the one he was going for had no clue. It would have been perfect if not for that bastard samurai. Being lifted up by the back of his shirt was humiliating beyond imagination. He had tried faking fear; he even got the tears to flow. But either the samurai was completely heartless, or it could be the dagger glinting in the sun. It would have been so easy if his body had been older. The annoying thing about it was that turning younger happened quickly, older was much slower. But the best part was that when they captured him they had come up with a fake crime. _You are under arrest for the attempted murder of Allen Walker and Yuu Kanda._ When what they really meant was; _we will be experimenting on you, and you can't do anything about it so, fuck you. _He was snapped out of his thoughts as someone came in through the door. He could feel a vast amount of innocence, but couldn't see anything. He didn't do anything to respond. Not that he could anyway, all off those damned seals covering his entire body except for his mouth. The person, or persons, lifted his head up by the hair on the back of his head. The blindfold was torn away, his eyes steering at… his greatest fear. He felt a sharp pain in the back of his head. Then everything went black again…

-Adam, first person POV-

I felt relief as Tiky and Road went to get Neah. But there was a nagging feeling in the back of my mind. I felt something flow down from my eyes. I rushed to the mirror, but when I saw my reflection I froze. It was tears. Had someone… died?

**An: I know it is short, but I felt like I had to upload something. But we have a lot of tests and projects at school now that take a lot of my time. This was basically because my conscious won't stop bugging me. I have tried killing it, but it didn't work. Any ideas? But just so you know, this IS plot important. Review? I get motivated if you review. And might put up another chapter tomorrow if you review.**


End file.
